jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti war eine Jedi-Meisterin und Jedi-Gesandte des Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Sie gehörte der humanoiden Spezies der Togruta an und stammte vom Planeten Shili. Als Jedi-Meisterin bildete sie zwei Padawane aus, die jedoch beide durch Verbrechen getötet wurden. Ihre Padawan-Schülerin Fe Sun wurde von der Zeltronerin Lyshaa getötet. In den Klonkriegen diente Shaak Ti der Galaktischen Republik als eine Jedi-Generälin. Außerdem war sie bis zur Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens im Jahr 19 VSY ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Die Togruta nahm im Jahr 26 VSY den Platz von der verstorbenen Yaddle ein. Sie war bei zahlreichen Schlüsselschlachten dabei, unter anderem bei der Verteidigung von Kamino und als die rund 200 Jedi ihre Ordensbrüder Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker in der Schlacht von Geonosis retteten. Außerdem kämpfte sie auf Brentaal IV gegen Shogar Tok, den sie tötete. Ein paar Jahre später besiegte sie auch Artel Darc auf Dagu. Sie kämpfte zwei Mal gegen den Droiden-General Grievous beide Male überlebte sie. Nach dem ersten Angriff Grievous' wurde durch sie alles über Grievous Existenz bekannt. Als der Cyborg Coruscant angriff, beschützte Shaak Ti den Obersten Kanzler vor dem General, doch besiegte Grievous Shaak Ti auch ein zweites Mal. Bei dem Angriff wurde sie zwar nur leicht verletzt, doch wegen der mentalen Schmerzen blieb sie den Rest der Kriegstage im Jedi-Tempel. So befand sich Shaak Ti auch während der Order 66 im Tempel. Sie konnte allerdings der Übermacht des Galaktischen Imperiums entkommen und verhalf sogar mehreren Jedi zur Flucht. Nach der Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens traf sie auf ihre zukünftige Schülerin Maris Brood und unterwies sie auf dem Planeten Felucia. Dort wurde Shaak Ti vom Attentäter Galen Marek auf Geheiß von Darth Vader getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Die Jedi Shaak Ti Als Angehörige der Togruta-Spezies wuchs Shaak Ti auf dem Planeten Shili auf, wo die Einheimischen ständig durch wilde Raubtiere bedroht werden. Neben ihren auffälligen Montrals, die hornähnlichen Wölbungen auf dem Kopf und der Lekkus sowie den bunten Gesichtsmustern, haben die Togruta im Laufe der Jahre eine wichtige Überlebensstrategie entwickelt, um sich vor den Raubtieren zu schützen. Sie leben in großen, dicht gedrängten Stammesgruppen zusammen und formieren sich bei Auftauchen eines Raubtiers in einen größeren Organismus, wodurch das Raubtier verwirrt und abgeschreckt wird. Dieses Verhalten der Togruta setzt ein großes Herdenbewusstsein voraus, was für eine Jedi-Ausbildung ungeeignet ist, da den Jedi kein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl und feste Bindungen gestattet sind. Shaak Ti, die zunächst in den Stammesgruppen ihres Heimatplaneten aufwuchs, war aus unerklärlichen Gründen unabhängiger als die anderen Togruta, fühlte sich jedoch während ihrer späteren Ausbildung zur Jedi oft einsam und musste ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten. Eines Tages entdeckte ein durchreisender Jedi bei der jungen Shaak Ti das außerordentliche Potenzial für den Umgang in der Macht und brachte sie nach Coruscant, um ihr eine Ausbildung zur Jedi zu ermöglichen. Shaak Ti war eine der wenigen Jedi, die der Spezies der Togruta angehörten. Sie wuchs zu einer mächtigen Jedi-Ritterin und geschickten Kriegerin heran, welche die Lichtschwertkampfkünste AtaruThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide und Makashi beherrschte. Als Lehrmeisterin bildete sie auch zwei Padawane aus, die jedoch beide kurze Zeit nach ihrer Ernennung zu Jedi-Rittern von Verbrechern ermordet wurden. Beide Padawane wurden von Shaak Ti auf ihren Heimatplaneten Shili ausgebildet, um dort ihnen die Kunst der Jedi beizubringen. Sie legte Wert drauf, dass ihre Schüler die Verbundenheit mit der Natur spürten. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie ihre Padawane größtenteils im trockenen Buschland Shilis in der Macht trainierte. Denn Shaak Ti legte mehr Wert auf theoretischen als auf praktischen Unterricht. Das heißt, dass sie ihre Lehrlinge fast nur in der Macht statt im Lichtschwertkampf trainierte. Dieser Mangel an Kampferfahrung war später das Verhängnis der beiden Schüler. Der Jedi-Rat überließ den Meistern selbst die Entscheidung, wie sie ihre Padawane ausbildeten. Für die Togruta Jedi war die Ausbildung wichtiger als Erfahrung. Eine ihrer Lehrlinge, Fe Sun, starb durch die Hand der Verbrecherin Lyshaa, die später von Shaak Ti persönlich in das Gefängnis auf Brentaal IV inhaftiert wurde. Diese beiden Verluste nahmen Shaak Ti sehr mit, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Auch wenn sie innerlich trauerte, sagte sie dem Jedi-Rat, dass sie keine Reue verspürte. Shaak Ti hatte es geerbt, dass ihr Volk im Rudel jagte. Die, die zu langsam laufen, werden vom Rudel ausgeschlossen. Für Shaak Ti ist das ein Teil der Natur und Teil der Macht und nichts ungerechtes. Der Jedi-Rat konnte zwar nicht richtig darüber diskutieren, weil Shaak Ti eigentlich recht hatte, doch weil es trotzdem herzlos war, bekam sie keinen weiteren Padawan. thumb|Shaak Ti im [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Hohen Rat der Jedi]] Aufgrund ihrer großen Weisheit und Friedfertigkeit wurde sie auch in den Rang einer Jedi-Meisterin erhoben und erhielt später auch einen Platz im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Sie nahm dazu im Jahre 26 VSY den Platz der verstorbenen Yaddle ein.The New Essential Chronology Außerdem war Shaak Ti eine Jedi-Gesandte. Obwohl die Jedi-Gesandten traditionell eine Grüne Lichtschwertklinge hatten, war Shaak Tis Lichtschwertklinge Blau.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Verteidigung des Senat Als im Jahr 24 VSY der Verbrecher Granta Omega und seine treue Gehilfin Jenna Zan Arbor den Galaktischen Senat von Kampfdroiden angreifen ließ, um alle Senatoren, einschließlich des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine, zu vernichten, kamen die Jedi zur Hilfe. Durch das Eingreifen von Shaak Ti, Coleman Trebor, Ferus Olin und seiner Meisterin Siri Tachi konnten viele Senatoren samt ihren Gehilfen und Wachen gerettet werden. Allerdings scheiterten Obi-Wan am Versuch, die Verbrecher Omega und Jenna Zan Arbor zu ergreifen. Die beiden konnten entkommen.Der trügerische Frieden )}} Shaak Ti nahm in den HoloNet News im Namen des Jedi-Rates von Coruscant aus Stellung, nachdem sich auf Atzerri ein Geiseldrama durch Gotal-Terroristen ereignet hatte. Shagrad Loset hatte den Eingriff der Jedi in dieser Angelegenheit als Einmischung empfunden und Shaak Ti versuchte mit ihrer Stellungnahme, den Vorwurf des falschen Handels der beteiligten Jedi, Sarrissa Jeng, auszuräumen. Ihre Ordensbrüder Kaloor Cofi und Antyard-Wo Shissan hatten in den Kämpfen ihr Leben verloren, allerdings wurde die Geisel Nathanjo Nirrelz im Zuge der Aktion befreit. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|left|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Geonosis]] Kurz nach ihrer Einberufung in den Jedi-Rat begleitete sie im Jahr 22 VSY den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zusammen mit rund 200 weiteren Jedi nach Geonosis, um ihre Ordensbrüder Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft Graf Dookus zu retten. Aus der Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich schließlich die Schlacht von Geonosis, in der Shaak Ti an der Seite ihrer Jedi-Freundin Luminara Unduli kämpfte und eine Bresche zwischen den angreifenden Geonosianern und den Kampfdroiden schlug. Durch diese Vorgehensweise überlebte sie den Kampf in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit, während ein Großteil der angereisten Jedi den ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fiel. Am Ende blieben nur noch 17 überlebende Jedi in der Mitte der Arena stehen. Nachdem Mace Windu die letzte Forderung Dookus, sich zu ergeben, abgelehnt hatte, bereiteten sich die überlebenden Jedi zum letzten Gegenschlag vor. In diesem Moment tauchte jedoch Yoda mit den Klonkriegern auf, die die überlebenden Jedi aus der Arena retteten. Shaak Ti und Luminara Unduli wurden zusammen mit Roth-Del Masona und Saesee Tiin in einem Kanonenboot aus der Arena evakuiert. Kurz darauf wurde das Gefecht außerhalb der Arena fortgeführt, wobei es der Galaktischen Republik gelang, Dookus konföderierte Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger Dennoch bildete die Schlacht von Geonosis den Auftakt der insgesamt drei Jahre andauernden Klonkriege, bei denen die Jedi als Generäle der Großen Armee der Republik eingesetzt wurden. Auch Shaak Ti kam ihrer Pflicht als Jedi-Generälin entgegen und führte ihre Truppen in viele Schlachten. Noch im gleichen Jahr wurden zahlreiche Schlachten zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik geführt. Shaak Ti verteidigte unter anderem mit Yoda, Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi einen Planeten, den die Separatisten angriffen. Saesee Tiin führte in dieser Schlacht eine Reihe von Delta-7-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger an, die aus der Luft in das Geschehen eingriffen. Meister Yoda, auf einem Kybuck reitend, führte die Bodentruppen in die Schlacht. Es ist unbekannt, wer diese Schlacht gewann.Clone Wars Auf Shaak Ti wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ein Kopfgeld in Höhe von 300.000 Credits ausgesetzt. Sie war allerdings eine von vielen, da die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress 82 Jedi auf ihrer Liste stehen hatte.CIS Shadowfeed Einsatz auf Kamino thumb|Shaak Ti während der [[Schlacht von Kamino (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Kamino.]] Bereits zwei Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis erfuhr die Republik durch Aayla Secura und Quinlan Vos, dass die Konföderation einen Angriff auf die Klonanlagen von Kamino plante, um die laufenden Klonproduktion lahm zu legen und der Republik den Nachschub an neuen Kriegern zu erschweren. Shaak Ti erhielt dabei den Auftrag, die eigentlichen Anlagen zu verteidigen, während eine Gruppe von Jedi die Angreifer außerhalb der Anlagen mit Jedi-Sternjägern zurückzutreiben versuchte. In schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Angriffen gelang es den separatistischen Kampfdroiden, innerhalb kürzester Zeit in die Anlagen einzudringen und einen Großteil zu erobern. Zusammen mit Premierminister Lama Su befreite Shaak Ti drei ARC-Soldaten, die als unberechenbar galten. Sie befreite auch Alpha-17 aus seiner Stasis, um die dritte und jüngste Generation von Klonen zu verteidigen. Gerade als sie ein paar jüngere Klone aus den Fängen der Droiden befreiten, und sie bewaffneten, trafen zwei Droidekas ein. Zwei der Elite-Soldaten wurden von diesen getötet, Alpha-17 konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung gehen. Kurz darauf sprang Shaak Ti über Alpha-17s Kopf hinweg und schnitt im Sprung einem Zerstörer-Droiden die Beine ab und zerstörte ihn. Alpha-17 schoss eine Rakete auf den zweiten. Lama Su brachte danach die drei Kinder in Sicherheit, während Shaak Ti und Alpha-17 weitergingen, um die jüngste Generation zu beschützen. Sie begegneten später noch ein paar B1-Kampfdroiden, die Shaak Ti mit einem Machtstoß von einer Brücke stieß und Alpha mit einer geworfenen Impulsgranate zerstörte. Kurz darauf trafen Shaak Ti und Alpha-17 auf Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker, die sich ihnen anschlossen und ebenfalls gegen die eindringenden Kampfdroiden ankämpften. Während sich Lama Su zusammen mit anderen Klon-Kindern zurückzog, eilten Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Anakin und Alpha-17 zu den Klon-Labors der dritten Generation. Dort angekommen, wollte Alpha-17 die Anlagen zerstören, damit die Klone nicht dem Feind in die Hände fallen konnten. Dieser Befehl stammte von dem Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett höchstpersönlich. Doch Shaak Ti war dagegen und ließ mithilfe der Macht die Brücke zu den Labors einbrechen und machte somit den einzigen Eingang zu den jungen Klonen unzugänglich, wodurch sie die Kampfdroiden am weiteren Vormarsch hinderte.Die Verteidigung von Kamino Bei einer Gedenkfeier an die von Asajj Ventress getöteten Jedi-Meister Knol Ven'nari, Jon Antilles, Nico Diath und Fay nahmen einige Jedi teil unter anderem auch Shaak Ti.Welle der Vernichtung Konfrontation mit Grievous thumb|left|[[Ki-Adi-Mundi betreut die durch Grievous verletzte Shaak Ti.]] Der Jedi-Meister Daakman Barrek und sein Padawan Sha'a Gi hatten auf dem Planeten Hypori eine Droidenfabrik entdeckt. Der Jedi-Rat entsandte die Jedi Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi-Mundi, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi und Daakman Barrek, um diese Fabrik zu zerstören. Doch als die Sternen-Flotten aus den Hyperraum sprangen, schnappte die Falle von General Grievous zu. Fast die ganze Flotte wurde durch Minen zerstört. Die Übrigen landeten auf dem Planeten, auf dem eine ganze Streitmacht B2-Superkampfdroiden wartete. Es entwickelte sich die Schlacht von Hypori. Alle Klontruppen bis auf die sieben Jedi wurden eliminiert. Als Grievous selbst in das Gemetzel eingriff und Meister Barrek von ihm getötet wurde, verbargen sich die sechs übrigen Jedi in einen abgestürzten Sternzerstörer. Grievous kündigte an, dass er selbst sich die Jedi vornehmen wolle und ihnen den Ehrentod der Krieger gewähren würde. Sha'a, voller Angst vor dem noch bevorstehenden, rannte aus dem Versteck, verriet dadurch ihre Position und der Droiden-General sprang auf den Padawan, der durch das Gewicht des Cyborgs getötet wurde. Ki-Adi übte einen Machtstoß aus, doch Grievous wich aus und verletze den Whiphiden K'Kruhk schwer. Shaak Ti ließ daraufhin mithilfe der Macht Schrott auf den Cyborg fallen, der das Metall mit Leichtigkeit mit seinen beiden Lichtschwertern abwerte. Schließlich tötete er auch noch Tarr Seirr, dessen Kopf er mit seinem Fuß in den Boden rammte und gemeinsam mit der Twi'lek Aayla Secura in die Struktur des Kreuzers schleuderte. Nun blieben nur noch Shaak Ti und Ki-Adi übrig. Nachdem er seine Lichtschwerter wie zwei rotierende Propeller drehen ließ, gab er Ki-Adi einen Tritt, sodass er in herumliegende Trümmer flog. Shaak Ti, die den Angriffen von Grievous nicht länger stand halten konnte, übte einen Machtstoß aus, damit sie nicht von einer der Lichtschwertklingen getroffen wurde, doch sie fiel in Ohnmacht, da sie hierbei ebenfalls in einen Haufen Trümmer flog. Nur durch das Eingreifen einer ARC-Trooper-Einheit, durch die General Grievous vertrieben wurde, konnten sie, Aayla und Ki-Adi verletzt den Kampf überleben. Später erstatteten Shaak Ti und Ki-Adi-Mundi dem Hohen Rat der Jedi Bericht, über Grievous Künste mit dem Lichtschwert, der von Graf Dooku selbst unterrichtet wurde. Shaak Ti war für eine frühzeitige Ernennung vom Padawan zum Jedi-Ritter. So wurde auch Anakin Skywalker ohne die Prüfungen in den Ritterstand erhoben, bei dessen Ernennung Shaak Ti teilnahm. Schlacht von Brentaal IV thumb|[[Lyshaa und Shaak Ti auf Brentaal IV.]] Drei Monate später führte eine Mission Shaak Ti nach Brentaal IV, bei der die Republik aufgrund gefälschter Lageberichte in einen Hinterhalt der Konföderation geriet. Die dort besetzten konföderierten Streitkräfte waren höher als von der Republik angenommen und so gingen bereits ein Viertel der republikanischen Truppen beim Landeanflug auf Brentaal IV verloren. Zu den Opfern zählte auch der Jedi Shon Kon Ray, dessen Kanonenboot zerstört wurde. Die Schlacht leitete Shaak Ti zusammen mit Plo Koon und Agen Kolar. Mit einem Trupp gelang Shaak Ti die Landung, sodass sie in den Nahkampf übergehen konnte. Da sie jedoch vom Haupttrupp abgeschnitten wurde und sich nicht lange gegen die Kampfdroiden verteidigen konnte, zog sich Shaak Ti in einen nahegelegenen Gefängniskomplex zurück, um sich neu zu formieren. Dies hatte sie mit Plo Koon abgesprochen, der sich im Orbit des Planeten aufhielt. Shaak Ti schlug den Rückzug vor, doch Plo Koon sagte ihr, dass sie diese Stellung brauchten, da sie dann leichter zum Tion-Cluster vorrücken könnten. Im Gefängniskomplex traf sie auf die Verbrecher Lyshaa, Sagoro Autem und Ryyk, die einen Fluchtversuch aus dem Gefängnis planten. Die Togruta sagte ihren Klonkriegern, dass sie den Häftlingen nichts antun sollten. Doch einige Klone starben durch die konföderierten Streitkräfte, während Ryyk ebenfalls einen tötete. Shaak Ti versetzte ihn einen Machtstoß und lehnte denn Vorschlag des Klonsoldaten ab, den Wookiee zu fesseln. Stattdessen versuchte sie mit ihm zu reden, wodurch sie herausfand, dass dessen gesamte Familie getötet wurde. Als sie ihn beschwichtigt hatte, spürte sie, dass noch jemand dort war. Sie befreite Quinlan Vos aus einer Gefängniszelle. Außerdem dachte Shaak Ti über einen Plan nach, den republikanischen Truppen im Orbit die Landung zu ermöglichen. thumb|left|Shaak Ti, [[Ryyk und Quinlan Vos kämpfen auf Brentaal IV gegen einen Scrange.]] Sie kontaktierte Agen Kolar, der sich mitten in der Schlacht befand. Die Jedi-Meisterin bat ihren Ordensbruder um ein Ablenkungsmanöver, darauf willigte Agen ein. Dann bat sie Meister Koon seine Kreuzer und als Täuschungsmanöver zurück zuziehen. Auch er war einverstanden, da er in vier Stunden zurückkehren dürfte. Shaak Ti und Lyshaa bildeten dabei eine Gruppe, um den Anführer Shogar Tok festzunehmen, während die anderen beiden Gruppen den Schutzschild des Turmes lahm legen sollten. Doch gerade als sie durch einen Abwasserkanal schritten, begegneten sie einem Scrange, der Ryyk tötete. Shaak Ti wollte ihn warnen, machte einen Sprung und stach ihr Lichtschwerter der Bestie in den Kopf. Sie versprach dem toten Wookiee, seinen Körper zurück nach Kashyyyk zu bringen, um ihn dort zu bestatten. Schließlich wurden die Verbrecher in Shaak Tis Plan eingespannt und die Gemeinschaft in drei Gruppen geteilt, die jeweils die Infiltrierung des Hauptverteidigungsturms von Shogar Tok zum Ziel hatten. Shaak Ti wurde von Lyshaa begleitet und Lyshaa tappte in eine Falle, in eine automatische Sicherheitsanlage. Doch die Togruta rettete die Verbrecherin. Allerdings wurde ihr Kommunikator zerstört und Lyshaa schlug der Jedi-Meisterin ins Gesicht, da sie der Meinung war, Shaak Ti würde ihr eine Falle stellen, obwohl sie die Zeltronerin eigentlich aufhalten wollte, diesen Raum zu betreten. Zunächst arbeiteten sie wieder zusammen, doch als sie Shogar Tok fanden, wurde Shaak Ti von ihrer Partnerin mit einem Blaster niedergeschossen. Zuvor versuchte Shaak Ti, Tok umzustimmen. Entgegen Lyshaas Erwartungen überlebte die Jedi-Meisterin den Angriff und erhob sich nach ihrer Ohnmacht. Shogar Tok rannte auf die Togruta los, um sie mit seiner Vibro-Axt zu töten. Jedoch war er ihr deutlich unterlegen, und sie erstach ihn. Shaak Ti konnte sicher aus dem Turm entkommen, während die beiden anderen Gruppen ihr Ziel erfüllten und die Anlage lahm legten. Im weiteren Verlauf der Schlacht von Brentaal IV konnte die Republik zur Landung ansetzen und die Konföderation vertreiben. Nach der Schlacht, und ihrer Aufenthalt im Bacta-Tank meditierte sie zusammen mit ihrem Jedi-Freund Plo Koon, dem sie ihre Sorgen anvertraute. Sie sprach davon, dass der Krieg sie alle verändern würde, einschließlich sie selbst. Shaak Ti fragte ihn, was aus den Jedi werden würde, da sie eigentlich den Frieden hüten sollten, jedoch statt dessen den Krieg selbst führten.Shaak Ti (Comic) Flucht von Dagu und Metalorn thumb|Shaak Ti und der [[Dunkle Jedi Artel Darc duellieren sich in der Revolte auf Dagu]] Schließlich wurde Shaak Ti auf dem Sumpfplaneten Dagu eingesetzt. Dort hatten die Separatisten die Kontrolle über den Planeten übernommen, um dort eine Militärbasis zu errichten. Unter den Kriegsgefangenen, die als Arbeiter für diesen Stützpunkt eingesetzt wurden, befand sich eine ganze Reihe von Klonkriegern, sowie Shaak Ti, die sich jedoch nicht als Jedi zu erkennen gab. Da zugleich auch die einheimischen Rybeter danach strebten, ihre Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit wiederzuerlangen, kam es schließlich zu einem Aufstand, in dem Shaak Ti die Führung übernahm und Rybeter sowie Klontruppen in den Kampf schickte. Hierbei traf sie jedoch auf den Dunklen Jedi Artel Darc, mit dem sie sich ein Lichtschwertkampf lieferte.starwars.com Die Schlacht konnte für Shaak und die Republikaner erfolgreich beendet werden. Selbst der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine lobte Shaak Ti für ihre Erfolge in Missionen und Schlachten, wie zum Beispiel in den Schlachten auf den Planeten Dagu und Centares. Sein Vertrauen ging sogar soweit, dass, falls Coruscant angegriffen würde und jemand versuchte den Kanzler zu stürzen, Shaak Ti ihn schützen sollte. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege kommandierte Shaak Ti ihre eigene Kampfgruppe Klonkrieger, die kurz nach der Landung auf einem zuvor nicht kartografierten Planeten von separatistischen Droiden abgeschossen wurde. Nach einem heftigen Bodengefecht mit den Droiden blieb der einzige überlebende, CT-1707, mehr als 20 Jahre auf dem Planeten, bis er von Luke Skywalker und einem Rebellentrupp gerettet wurde, als diese von imperialen Streitkräften angegriffen wurden. Anschließend schloss sich Able aus Loyalität gegenüber den Jedi dem Geheimdienst der Rebellen Allianz an.General Skywalker Einige Monate später wurde Shaak Ti von der Konföderation festgenommen und in eine Hochsicherheitszelle auf dem Planeten Metalorn eingesperrt. Der Senator Bail Organa reiste daraufhin mit seinen Beratern Raymus Antilles und Sheltay Retrac von Alderaan her an, um Shaak Ti zu befreien. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Metalorn trafen sie sich mit dem Skakoaner Wat Tambor, dem sie erzählt hatten, dass sie den Separatisten beitreten wollten. Bail nutzte die Aussicht auf einen Vertrag mit der Konföderation jedoch nur als Vorwand, um tief genug in den Hochsicherheitstrakt eindringen und Shaak Ti ihr Lichtschwert überbringen zu können, mit dem sie sich aus der Zelle befreien konnte. Voller Zorn sendete Wat Tambor mehrere Dutzend Kampfdroiden auf die Jedi, welche sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit zerstörte konnte. So gelangte sie bis zu Organas Schiff und konnte an Bord der Tantive IV fliehen. Verschwörung um Fives Als der Klonsoldat Tup nach Kamino gebracht wurde, um aufgrund des Mords an einer Jedi-Meisterin untersucht zu werden, begleitete ihn ARC-5555. Dieser deckte nach und nach auf, dass jedem Klonsoldaten im Embryonenstadium ein Chip implantiert wurde. Shaak Ti versuchte, Fives zu helfen und wollte dem Jedi-Rat möglichst viele Informationen zukommen lassen, wurde jedoch immer von Nala Se und Palpatine überstimmt, die heimlich unter einer Decke steckten. Immerhin konnte sie bewirken, dass Fives seinen Fall dem Obersten Kanzler persönlich schildern durfte. Dort täuschte Palpatine jedoch ein versuchtes Attentat auf ihn durch Fives vor und Shaak Ti verfolgte den Flüchtigen, konnte ihn jedoch nicht mehr einholen. Suche nach dem zweiten Sith-Lord Drei Tage nach der Schlacht von Belderone fanden sich Senatoren, 7 Jedi aus dem Rat - unter anderem Shaak Ti - und der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine in dessen Büro zusammen, um über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu sprechen. Die Jedi erklärten dem Kanzler, dass die einfachste Lösung, diesen Krieg zu beenden, sei, wenn man alle Separatistenanführer verfolgte und festnähme. Von zweien wusste man sogar, wo sie sich aufhielten. Shu Mai, die auf Felucia von Aayla Secura und Barriss Offee verfolgt wurde, und von Graf Dooku, der sich auf Tythe aufhielt. Shaak Ti meinte, wenn man einen hätte, würde er sie zu den anderen Separatistenführern führen. Da sie Mace Windus wichtigstem Vorhaben immer näher kamen - den zweiten Sith zu finden -, wollte er das den mächtigsten Jedi-Meistern überlassen. Die Jedi erhielten mehr und mehr Informationen über den zweiten Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, bis sie die Spur nach Coruscant führte. Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi hatten heraus gefunden, wo ein möglicher Treffpunkt der Sith sein könnte. Mace schloss sich der Meinung des Kanzlers an, dass Anakin und Obi-Wan nach Tythe fliegen würden, um Dooku zu fassen.Reversal of Fortune Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, Dyne und eine Klon-Eliteeinheit erforschten eines der Gebäude in der Hüttenstadt, eines der Elendsviertel von Coruscant. Kurz bevor Shaak Ti und Mace Windu das Gebäude betraten, hatten sich Dooku und sein Meister dort getroffen und über die jüngsten Ereignisse gesprochen. Die beiden Jedi fanden beim Verfolgen der Fußspur, die mutmaßlich Sidious gehörte, heraus, dass diese nach 500 Republica führte. Im 500 Republica lebten nur die reichen Senatoren. Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, eine Schar Klonkrieger und der Protokolldroide TC-16 standen kurz davor, die Identität von Darth Sidious aufzudecken. Doch Sidious, der von der Gefahr, ergriffen zu werden, wusste, befahl General Grievous, zur Ablenkung den Planeten Coruscant anzugreifen und den Kanzler zu entführen. So mussten die Jedi die Suche abbrechen, um den Planeten zu verteidigen. Sie überließen dem Protokolldroiden und den Elite-Klonkriegern diese wichtige Aufgabe, Sidious' Spur bis zum Ende ins Senatsgebäude zu verfolgen und ihn festzunehmen. Doch gerade als sie die Tür, hinter der sich der Sith-Lord befand, öffnen wollten, gerieten die Klone in einen Hinterhalt. Alle Klonsoldaten wurden von Geonosianern und von dem Sith getötet.Labyrinth des Bösen Schlacht von Coruscant thumb|Shaak Ti verteidigt den Kanzler vor Grievous. Während Mace Windu in den Jedi-Tempel zurückkehrte, hatte Shaak Ti bei der Schlacht von Coruscant die Aufgabe, den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine vor der Bedrohung zu schützen und ihn zu seinem Sicherheitsbunker zu bringen. Mace Windu schickte Stass Allie zur Unterstützung. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, den Kanzler ausfindig zu machen. Auf ihrer Suche begegneten sie den Senatoren Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala und Mon Mothma, die die Suche auch nicht weiter unterstützen konnten. Die Jedi halfen den Senatoren bei der Flucht aus dem Senatsgebäude, indem sie ihnen einen Skimmer gaben. Stass Allie und Shaak Ti wurden nach einer Zeit getrennt, wann und warum ist jedoch unklar. Doch als die Togruta den Kanzler zusammen mit dem Talz Foul Moudama und dem Ithorianer Roron Corobb endlich in seinem Büro auffanden, begegneten sie dem Droiden-General Grievous, der Palpatine entführen wollte. Sofort ergriffen die Jedi die Flucht, während Klonkrieger und zwei Senatswachen Grievous aufhielten. Shaak Ti trug den Kanzler durch den Senatskorridor in Richtung eines Aufzuges. Während die drei Jedi, der Kanzler und zwei Klone auf den Aufzug warteten, kämpfte der General gegen die im Raum verbliebenen Klone. Als Grievous sie alle getötet hatte, brach er die Tür ein und rannte auf die Jedi zu. Nachdem Moudama und Corobb einen Machtstoß ausgeübt hatten, dem Grievous ausweichen konnte, tat es Shaak Ti ihnen gleich und traf den Cyborg. Diese Tat verschaffte ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung. Doch gerade als sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhren, lief Grievous neben den Aufzug her. Einer der Klonkrieger hatte einen Raketenwerfer, mit dem er versuchte, den Cyborg zu treffen, was ihm allerdings misslang. In dem Moment, als sie den Aufzug verließen, tappten sie genau in Grievous' Falle: Ein Bataillon Superkampfdroiden wartete auf sie. Der Ithorianer Corobb, konnte durch seine vier Kehlen und seiner Macht viele feindlichen Droiden eliminieren. thumb|left|Shaak Ti kämpft gegen [[IG-100 MagnaWächter.]] Anschließend lief die Gruppe durch Coruscants Metropole. Durch Störsensoren konnten sie mit niemanden Kontakt aufnehmen. An einem Bahnhof holte Grievous mitsamt fünf IG-100 MagnaWächtern die Jedi schließlich ein. Shaak Ti zerstörte erst den einen und versuchte mit den Überresten des Droiden einen zweiten zu zerstören. Der wehrte die Trümmer ab. Die Jedi-Meisterin übte einen Machtschub aus und der Leibwächter flog in einen vorbeifahrenden Zug. Als sie gegen Grievous kämpften mussten, traten der Cyborg Foul und Roron weg, sodass nur noch Shaak Ti zwischen Grievous und dem Kanzler stand. Mithilfe der Macht band Shaak Ti den Mantel des Droiden-General an einen nahe stehenden Zug fest, und Grievous wurde mitgerissen, als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Die beiden Jedi Roron und Foul waren unverletzt und folgten Shaak Ti. Als sie den Eingang zum Sicherheitsbunker schließlich erreichten, beschloss Shaak Ti, zurückzubleiben, um gegen Grievous und seine Armee von IG-100 MagnaWächter anzukämpfen. Palpatine zeigte geehrt durch Shaak Tis Selbstlosigkeit und versicherte ihr, dass dieser Heldenmut noch lange in den Jedi-Archiven erhalten bleiben würde. Kurz darauf musste Shaak Ti gegen eine heranrückende Horde von IG-100 MagnaWächtern kämpfen. Nachdem einer dieser Droiden ihr das Lichtschwert aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, riss sie einem den Elektrostab aus den Händen und zerstörte mit diesem mehrere andere. Nachdem sie etwa ein Dutzend MagnaWachen zerstört hatte, nahm sie ihr Lichtschwert wieder an sich und kämpfte mit beiden Waffen. Als sich diese plötzlich wieder zurückzogen, spürte Shaak Ti, dass Palpatine und seine Jedi-Beschützer in Gefahr waren und eilte mit Macht-Geschwindigkeit zum Bunker. Dort angekommen, sah sie die toten Körper von Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb vor General Grievous liegen, der gerade im Begriff war, Palpatine zu entführen. Da Shaak Ti noch vom Kampf gegen die MagnaWächter geschwächt war, gelang es Grievous, Shaak Tis Lichtschwert zu stehlen und sie im Bunker zu fesseln. Zwar wurde Shaak Ti später von Mace, Stass und Drake Lo'gaan gerettet, doch war sie über ihr Scheitern und die daraus resultierende Entführung Palpatines sehr verbittert. Sie reagierte so emotional, dass sie sogar weinte. Order 66 thumb|Shaak Ti um [[2 VSY]] In der Folgezeit hielt sich die Jedi-Meisterin die meiste Zeit im Jedi-Tempel auf, um sich vom Kampf gegen General Grievous zu erholen. Trotzdem nahm sie an Versammlungen des Jedi-Rats teil. Nachdem Meister Windu die Nachricht bekam, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi General Grievous getötet hatte und Anakin Skywalker diese Nachricht dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine brachte, stellte sich heraus, dass Palpatine ein Sith war. Es war der Sith-Lord nachdem die Jedi gesucht hatten, Darth Sidious. Die Rats-Mitglieder Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto und Agen Kolar machten sich auf den Weg in Palpatines Büro um ihn festzunehmen. Meister Windu erteilte Shaak Ti die wichtige Aufgabe im Jedi-Tempel zu bleiben und ihn, falls dieser angegriffen wird, zu verteidigen. Als Palpatine von Anakin gerettet wurde, spürten der Tormeister Jurokk und Shaak Ti, das etwas in der Macht vorgefallen war. Als Palpatine die Order 66 verkündete und Darth Vader mit der 501. Sturmtruppenlegion den Jedi-Tempel stürmte, erkundigte sich der junge Sith nach Shaak Tis Aufenthaltsort. Der Jurokk informierte ihn, dass sie in ihrer Kammer meditierte, da sie eine große Veränderung in der Macht gefühlt hatten. Kurz darauf starb der Tormeister. Bis auf Jocasta Nu, Cin Drallig, Jurokk und Shaak Ti befanden sich so gut wie keine Jedi-Meister im Tempel. Als die Soldaten in den Tempel stürmten war Shaak Ti in eine Meditation vertieft, wurde aber durch die Erschütterung der Macht, infolge des Todes so vieler Jedi aus ihrer Trance gerissen. In aller gebotenen Eile sammelte sie einige Jedi-Ritter und Padawane um sich, mit denen sie zunächst versuchte, gegen die Invasoren vorzugehen. Doch schnell erkannte die Togruta, dass ihre Bemühungen zum Scheitern verurteilt waren und verhalf ihren Gefährten zur Flucht, woraufhin auch sie selbst widerwillig den Rückzug antrat. Doch durch Shaak Tis Einsatz konnten mehrere Padawane samt ihren Meistern fliehen.In der Datenbank von The Force Unleashed Leben auf Felucia In der Folgezeit reiste sie auf der Suche nach überlebenden Jedi durch die Galaxis, wobei sie bald auf Maris Brood traf, eine junge Zabrak, deren Meister bei der Untersuchung der Situation auf Coruscant ermordet worden war. Die Padawan wollte ihren persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Darth Vader führen, wovon Shaak Ti sie jedoch abbringen konnte und ihr beim Festhalten an den Jedi-Kodex half. Schließlich ließen sich die beiden auf dem Planeten Felucia nieder, und in den folgenden Jahren bildete Shaak Ti die einheimischen Felucianer zu einer von der Macht geführten Miliz aus, wobei sie die Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf dem Planeten zurückdrängte und der Hellen Seite größeren Einfluss verschaffte.The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) Im Jahr 2 VSY spürten allerdings Spione Darth Vaders die Togruta auf Felucia auf, woraufhin er sofort seinen geheimen Schüler Starkiller dorthin entsandte, um die verhasste Jedi-Meisterin zu töten. Während des Landeanflugs von Starkillers Schiff Rogue Shadow wusste Shaak Ti bereits, welchen Verlauf die Konfrontation mit dem von Vader gesandten Killer nehmen würde. Maris wollte Shaak Ti helfen den Attentäter aufzuhalten, doch die Togruta machte sich Sorgen um ihre Schülerin. Außerdem wollte Shaak Ti, dass wenigstens eine Jedi-Ritterin lebte, denn durch sie überlebte der Jedi-Orden. Trotz der Proteste Maris' schickte sie die junge Padawan zum Rancor-Friedhof weit entfernt vom Alten Abgrund, dem Schlund eines riesigen uralten Sarlacc, zu dem sie Starkiller anschließend locken wollte. thumb|left|Shaak Ti im [[Lichtschwertkampf|Duell mit Starkiller auf Felucia.]] Nachdem die letzten Einheimischen die Flucht vor ihm ergriffen hatten, rief der Lehrling nach der Jedi-Meisterin, die in der Macht wie ein helles Leuchtfeuer erschien. Als sich Starkiller schließlich der Grube in der Dorfmitte näherte, sah er Shaak Ti, die sich unmittelbar neben dem Schlund niedergelassen hatte und meditierte. Allerdings reagierte sie sofort, als der Schüler ihr einen großen Pilz entgegenschleuderte. Trotz ihrer Missbilligung der Feigheit Vaders, hieß sie Starkiller an der Alten Grube willkommen und eröffnete den Kampf mit einem Sprungangriff, nachdem der Schüler vergeblich versucht hatte, die Dunkle Seite zur Manipulation des Sarlacc zu verwenden.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Während des Kampfes nutzten die beiden sowohl den Sarlacc als auch die Umgebung, um sich gegenseitig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, und trieben sich immer weiter in Richtung des Schlunds. Da Shaak Ti eine Jedi-Heilerin war, konnte sie während des Kampfs ihre Wunden heilen. Eine kurze Kampfpause nutzten die beiden zu einer kurzen Diskussion, wobei Shaak Ti Starkiller zu verstehen gab, dass Hell und Dunkel nur Richtungen sind, die das Individuum auf seinem eigenen Weg einschlagen kann. Starkiller selbst hielt die Belehrungen jedoch für unnötig und griff daraufhin erneut an. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ihren Angriff, der als Todesstoß gedacht war, abwehren. Starkiller griff sie mit einer Angriffswelle von Hieben an und versuchte sie zu töten. Sie konnte jedoch allen Schlägen ausweichen, konterte sie sogar mehrere Schläge und trat ihn so fest gegen die Brust, dass er ein paar Meter zurück flog. Starkiller antwortete daraufhin mit einem Machtschub. Shaak Ti setzte daraufhin ebenfalls einen Machtstoß ein. Beinahe wäre der Attentäter in den Schlund des Sarlacc gefallen. Die Toruta nutzte Galens Fehler und bündelte all ihre Macht. Sie führte einen gigantischen Machtanschlag aus, bei dem beide in grellem, hellblauem Licht aufleuchteten. Als nächstes bekämpften sich die Beiden auf den Tentakeln des riesigen Sarlacc. Als Shaak Ti die Tentakel mithilfe der Macht auf Starkiller hetzte, und die ihn umschlangen und ihn in die Höhe rissen, wandte sich Shaak Ti voller Mitgefühl ab. Doch dies war ein verheerender Fehler. Der Dunkle Jedi befreite sich mithilfe des Mahlstroms aus dieser Position und Shaak Ti wurde mit voller Wucht von der Macht getroffen. Daraufhin entglitt der Jedi-Meisterin ihr Lichtschwert, welches in den Schlund des Sarlaccs stürzte. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, warnte sie Starkiller noch vor der verräterischen Natur der Sith, wobei sie jedoch nur auf Trotz stieß, und fiel dann selbst in den Abgrund. Galen versuchte sie noch festhalten, doch sein "Rettungsversuch" schlug fehl. Nach einem halbherzigen Versuch, sie mit der Macht festzuhalten, wünschte sich der Lehrling allerdings, sich mehr angestrengt zu haben. Nach ihrem Tod kamen Felucianer und erwiesen Shaak Ti die letzte Ehre und knieten vor dem Todesort nieder.The Force Unleashed (Comic) Kurz nachdem ihr Körper außer Sicht war, entlud sich eine gewaltige Machtenergie im Schlund der Bestie, die den Sarlacc in Raserei trieb. So wurde der Schüler von einem der wild um sich schlagenden Tentakel getroffen und Richtung Dorfgrenze geschleudert , wo er von etwa 50 Felucianern umstellt wurde. Da diese allerdings nicht länger von Shaak Ti beeinflusst wurden, ließen sie den Schüler unbehelligt ziehen.The Force Unleashed (Roman) Vermächtnis Wie Shaak Ti prophezeit hatte, wurde Starkiller bald das Opfer der Intrigen seines Meisters, der ihn wiederholt als Spielball für seine eigenen Pläne missbrauchte und verriet. In den folgenden Monaten setzte sich die natürliche Stärke der Dunklen Seite auf Felucia wieder durch und ließ Flora und Fauna zu ihrer alten Aggressivität zurückkehren. Dies stellte auch Starkiller sechs Monate nach seinem ersten Besuch fest, als er Senator Bail Organa befreien wollte, der von Maris Brood festgehalten wurde. Nach dem Tod ihrer Meisterin war auch sie der Dunklen Seite anheim gefallen, wurde jedoch von Starkiller besiegt und fortgeschickt. Persönlichkeit thumb|Shaak Ti in der [[Makashi Stellung]] Das starke Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zu ihren Togruta-Stammesgruppen hinderte Shaak Ti nicht daran, zu einer Jedi ausgebildet zu werden und später sogar einen Sitz im Jedi-Rat zu erhalten. Dies war möglich, da Shaak Ti bedeutend unabhängiger handelte als ihre Verwandten und ein enormes Potenzial für die Macht aufwies. Obwohl sie früh von ihrer Heimat getrennt wurde, zeugte Shaak Tis Kleidung als Jedi auch von ihrer kulturellen Herkunft. Unter ihrer Jedi-Robe trug sie traditionelle Togruta Kleidung in verschiedenen Grüntönen. Ihre Jedi-Robe war in unterschiedlichen Brauntönen gehalten, worüber sie noch eine Stola mit verschiedenen Mustern der Togruta-Kultur trug. Daneben trug sie auf der Stirn einen auffälligen Kopfschmuck aus flammenähnlichen Stücken, der sich um ihre Gesichtsmuster wand und bis zur ihrer Nasenspitze reichte. Als Shaak Ti auf Felucia war, kleidete sie sich wie die einheimischen Felucianer. Sie trug pflanzliche und auch aus Knochen gefertigte Kleidung, die mit Schleifen versehen war. Ihre Lekkus hatte sie nach hinten gebunden. Da es sehr selten war, dass Togrutan in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wunden, behielt Shaak Ti Ashla, die ebenfalls von Planeten Shilli stammte, im Auge, um für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Nach der Ermordung ihrer beiden Padawane hielt Shaak Ti ihre Trauer geheim. Vor allem Fe Suns Tod nahm die Jedi-Meisterin sehr mit. Doch statt an Lyshaa Rache zu nehmen, rettete Shaak Ti ihr in einer späteren Mission das Leben. Obwohl Shaak Ti ihre Schüler nicht ausreichend in den Kampfkünsten ausgebildet hatte und sie dadurch Mitschuld an den Toden ihrer beiden Pandawanen trug, zeigte sie keine Reue. Ihre scheinbar herzlose Ansicht verdarb ihre Chancen auf einen neuen Padawan. Als sie die junge Padawan Maris Brood als Schülerin annahm und Galen Marek auf Felucia landete, um Shaak Ti zu töten, schickte Shaak Ti ihre Padawan-Schülerin fort, um nicht noch einmal das Leben einer ihrer Auszubildenden zu gefährden. Außerdem war Shaak Ti der Ansicht, solange es noch Jedi gibt, existiert der Jedi-Orden. Nachdem Coruscant angegriffen wurde und Shaak Ti von Grievous erneut besiegt und gefesselt wurde, entführte er den Kanzler. Zwar wurde Shaak Ti später von Mace Windu gerettet, doch war sie über ihr Scheitern und die daraus resultierende Entführung Palpatines sehr verbittert. Sie reagierte so emotional, dass sie sogar weinte. Da sie durch Grievous Kampf so mitgenommen wurde, hielt sich Shaak Ti die restlichen Tage nur noch im Jedi-Tempel auf. Sie gab ihren Gegnern oft eine Gelegenheit sich zu ergeben, so wie sie versuchte, Shogar Tok zu bekehren. Auch dem Attentäter auf Felucia versuchte sie vergeblich zu bekehren. Sie tötete nur, wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Shaak Ti war eine Jedi, der der Krieg zu schaffen machte. Sie wollte wie traditionell alle Jedi den Frieden bewahren. Außerdem war sie mit ihren Ordensbrüdern Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Quinlan Vos und ihrer Jedi-Freundin Luminara befreundet, an deren Seiten sie in vielen Schlachten kämpfte. Mit Plo Koon sprach die Jedi-Meisterin nach ihren Erfolg auf Brentaal IV. Sie teilte dem Kel'Dor ihre Sorgen um den Krieg und der Jedi mit. Sie sorgte sich um die Handlungen der Friedenshüter und ihre Seelen, die mit jeder Schlacht verunreinigt wurden. Shaak Ti hatte auch einen subtilen Sinn für Humor. Manchmal lächelte sie. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Shaak Tis [[Lichtschwert]] Als Jedi-Meisterin war Shaak Ti eine kühne Kriegerin. So beherrschte sie zwei unterschiedliche Lichtschwertkampfstile, Ataru und Makashi. Shaak Ti war eine der listigsten Jedi im Jedi-Orden. Shaak Tis Lichtschwert besaß eine blaue Klinge, obwohl sie eine Jedi-Gesandte war, die traditionell eine grüne Lichtschwertklinge haben. Durch ihre Schnelligkeit und ihre Flexibilität konnte sich die Togruta-Jedi-Meisterin im Gedränge eines Kampfes gut zur Wehr setzen, das heißt, dass sie am besten gegen viele Gegner in ihrer Umgebung kämpfen konnte. Diese Fähigkeit erwies sich vor allem auf den Planeten Geonosis und Coruscant als nützlich. Dank ihrer Lichtschwertfertigkeiten war sie als eine der wenigen Jedi fähig, die Schlacht von Geonosis zu überleben. Auch wenn Shaak Tis Auftrag auf Coruscant fehlgeschlagen war, war es beeindruckend, wie selbstlos und aufopfernd sie agierte. Dies lobte sogar der Kanzler. Es hätte nicht jeder Jedi geschafft, sich gegen so viel MagnaWächter durchzusetzen. Hinter den Kulissen Escape from Dagu Im März 2004 sollte eigentlich vom Verlag Del Rey Books ein Roman vom Autoren William Dietz von Dark Forces Novellas mit dem Titel Escape from Dagu erscheinen. Der Roman handelt davon, dass die Separatisten den Planeten Dagu eingenommen haben und die Einwohner versklavt werden. Shaak Ti ist unter den Gefangenen und gemeinsam mit den ebenfalls gefangenen Klonkriegern und Rybets befreien sie den Planeten. Shaak Ti muss gegen den Dunklen Jedi Artel Darc kämpfen. Die Handlung ist kanonisch, da Shaak Tis Einsatz auf Dagu in mehreren Quellen erwähnt wird, unter anderem in der Datenbank und starwars.com. Entführung von Palpatine [[Datei:Shaak Ti ist Verbittert.jpg|thumb|Die Version aus Reversal of Fortune]] Es gibt drei offizielle Handlungen in der Schlacht von Coruscant. In Clone Wars kämpft Shaak Ti an der Seite von Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb und zwei Senatswachen gegen General Grievous, als sie Palpatine in seinem Büro auffinden, um ihn zu evakuieren. Außerdem bleibt sie zurück, um Grievous aufzuhalten. Nachdem sie gegen eine Armee MagnaWächter ankämpfte und diese sich nach einer Zeit wieder zurückzogen, erkannte Shaak Ti, dass Grievous sie hereingelegt hatte und sie rannte in den Bunker. Dort wird Shaak Ti leicht verletzt, sie wird jedoch entwaffnet und gefesselt zurückgelassen. In der zweiten kanonischen Quelle Labyrinth des Bösen suchen Shaak Ti und Stass Allie, die von Mace Windu geschickt wurde, nach dem Kanzler. Die beiden können den Kanzler allerdings zuerst nicht finden. Auf ihrer Suche begegnen sie den Senatoren Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala und Mon Mothma, die ihnen bei ihrer Suche auch nicht weiter helfen können. Die Jedi halfen den Senatoren bei der Flucht aus dem Senatsgebäude, indem sie ihnen einen Skimmer geben. Nachdem sie den Kanzler ausfindig machen, greifen mehrere Kampfdroiden unter Kommando von Grievous das Büro des Kanzlers an. Außerdem kämpfen an der Seite von Stass Allie und Shaak Ti zwei der Imperialen Ehrengarde gegen Grievous' Droiden. Da Shaak Ti erkennt, dass Grievous Hilfe hat und über den offiziellen Fluchtweg Bescheid weiß, entscheidet sich Shaak Ti, einen öffentlichen Zug zu nutzen. Dort treffen sie nach einer gelungenen Flucht vor Grievous auf Mace Windu und Kit Fisto. Windu und Fisto kümmern sich um Grievous und zwei von seiner Elite, die auf das Dach des Zuges auf die beiden Jedi-Meister warten. Die beiden Jedi-Meisterinnen hingegen steigen mit dem Kanzler in ein Kanonenboot und übergeben den Kanzler einer Reihen von Klonsoldaten und den vier Jedi Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, B'ink Utrila und Roth-Del Masona. Sie wollen die Verfolger aufhalten, damit die vier Jedi den Kanzler ohne Probleme in den Schutzbunker bringen können. Shaak Ti und Stass Allie müssen sich auch in dieser Quelle gegen Grievous Leibwächter behaupten. Sie sind in einem gekaperten Kanonenboot, was die Togruta einen Moment zu spät ahnte. Später müssen sie auch noch gegen Grievous kämpfen, der sie allerdings beide besiegt und leicht verletzt zurück lässt. Die dritte Version ist eine Mischung aus den ersten beiden Quellen. In Reversal of Fortune kommt wie auch in Labyrinth des Bösen Stass Allie, die von Mace Windu zur Unterstützung geschickt wird. Auch hier können sie den Kanzler erst nicht finden. Allerdings werden die beiden Jedi-Meisterinnen getrennt. Es wird nicht erwähnt, wann sie sich trennen und warum. Das Ende erinnert an die Clone Wars-Version, da die beiden Jedi Foul Moudama und Roron Corobb von Grievous getötet werden. Shaak Ti wird dabei gefesselt zurückgelassen und später von Stass Allie, Mace Windu und Drake aufgefunden. Welche Version die kanonische ist, wurde bisher von offizieller Seite nicht festgelegt. Todesszenen [[Datei:Holo-Ratssitzung.jpg|thumb|left|Shaak Tis einziger Auftritt in Die Rache der Sith (zweites Hologramm v.l.)]] In einer der geschnittenen, nicht verwendeten, Szenen von Die Rache der Sith wurde Shaak Ti vom Droiden-General Grievous auf dessen Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, vor den Augen der Jedi-Ritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker getötet, als diese gerade versuchten, Palpatine zu befreien. Statt wie in Clone Wars zu sehen ist, dass die Togruta während der Schlacht von Coruscant von Grievous verschont und nur gefesselt zurück gelassen wurde, nahm er sie mit auf sein Schiff der Unsichtbaren Hand als Geisel. Sie kniete vor Grievous, der sie von hinten, durch ihr Dekolletee erstach. Diese Szene ist nur in den Specials der Bonus-DVD zu sehen. Bevor Meister Yoda im Jahre 19 VSY die Erste Schlacht um Kashyyyk anführte, und die Wookiees eine Holografische Nachricht zu Yoda durchstellten, war eine Sitzung des Hohen Rates der Jedi. Yoda konnte teilnehmen, da er wie alle Rats-Mitglieder als Holografisches Abbild dargestellt wurde. Shaak Tis Todesszene zählt nicht zum Kanon, da man Shaak Ti im Holografischen Abbild des Jedi-Rat ebenfalls sehen kann.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith thumb|Eine Todesszene von Shaak Ti In einer anderen Szene starb sie durch die Hand Darth Vaders beim Sturm auf dem Jedi-Tempel. Auch diese Szene schaffte es nicht in die Endfassung von Die Rache der Sith. Sie zeigte Shaak Ti meditierend, während sie von Vader erstochen wurde. Diese Szene ist in LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel in der dritten Episode im vierzehnten Level „Das Ende der Jedi“ ganz am Ende in einer Videosequenz zu sehen. In einem Sicherheitshologramm schauen sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Meister Yoda zusammen ein Hologramm an, auf dem Shaak Ti alleine zu sehen ist, doch schleicht sich Anakin Skywalker, der nun unter dem Namen Darth Vader lebt, von hinten an und zerteilt die Jedi-Meisterin in drei Teile.LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel Im Buch Revenge of the Sith – Illustrated Screenplay wird Shaak Ti ebenfalls von Darth Vader getötet. Das ist allerdings nicht kanonisch, da sie im Zeitlich später spielendem Roman The Force Unleashed noch lebt. Überleben Der offizielle Star Wars Insider bestätigt, dass keine der beiden gedrehten Todesszenen kanonisch ist und Shaak Ti am Ende von Die Rache der Sith noch lebt. Sie befand sich zwar im Jedi-Tempel, aber konnte dem Gemetzel entgehen. In dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed, dass zeitlich nach Die Rache der Sith angesiedelt ist, sucht Darth Vaders geheimer Schüler Starkiller die Jedi-Meisterin auf und besiegt sie auf dem Planeten Felucia in der Ahnenschlucht. Dies ist daher die kanonische Version. Webstrip In dem geplanten Webstrip zu The Force Unleashed, der auf StarWars.com erscheinen sollte, sollte Shaak Ti die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, wie genau die Geschichte dieses Comics aussehen sollte, da er nie veröffentlicht wurde und auch eine Veröffentlichung in Zukunft unwahrscheinlich ist. Der Comic wäre von Pablo Hidalgo geschrieben und von Tom Hodges gezeichnet worden. Der Comic wäre für jedermann frei zugänglich gewesen, während die meisten Comics auf StarWars.com nur für Hyperspace-Mitglieder erhältlich sind. The Force Unleashed In allen drei unterschiedlichen The-Force-Unleashed-Quellen stirbt Shaak Ti anders. Im Spiel beispielsweise setzt Shaak Ti zum entscheidenden Schlag aus, doch kann Starkiller den Schlag parieren und bekämpft Shaak Ti und den Sarlacc mit Macht-Blitzen. Die Togruta stürzte aus einer Höhe, die sie nicht überlebte. Im Comic befiehlt Shaak Ti genau wie im Spiel dem Sarlacc den Angriff. Aus den fesselnden Ranken kann sich Starkiller mit einer Machtexplosion befreien und tötet die Jedi-Meisterin damit. Im Roman konnte der geheime Schüler nur mit Mühe ihren Angriff, der als Todesstoß gedacht war, abwehren und bemerkte erst einen Moment später, dass sich die Togruta dabei in seine Klinge gestürzt hatte, möglicherweise mit der Absicht, sie beide zu töten. Trivia thumb|right|Eine Konzeptzeichung von Shaak Ti. *Shaak Ti wird in Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith von Orli Shoshan dargestellt. *Der Charaktername ist vermutlich abgeleitet von „Shakti“, der weiblichen Urkraft des Universums im Hinduismus. *Shaak Tis Stimme wird in der amerikanischen Fernsehserie Clone Wars von Grey DeLisleImdb synchronisiert und im deutschen von Silvia Mißbach.Synchronkartei *Katrin Fröhlich leiht Shaak Ti ihre Stimme im deutschen Hörspiel von Labyrinth des Bösen.Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel) *Im Comic The Force Unleashed wird Shaak Ti fälschlicherweise mit fünf Lekkus abgebildet. *Wenn man im Spiel The Force Unleashed im Cheat-Menü TOGRUTA eingibt, kann man Shaak Ti in der Story spielen. *In dem Comic General Grievous sitzt fälschlicherweise statt Shaak Ti ein Chiss im Jedi-Rat.General Grievous *In dem Roman Auf verlorenem Posten heißt es, dass Shaak Ti durch die Order 66 getötet worden sei, doch sie lebte noch zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie wird außerdem fälschlicherweise als männlich beschrieben.Auf verlorenem Posten *Auch in dem Roman Episode III – Die Rache der Sith wird sie an manchen Stellen als männlich beschrieben.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) *Als Shaak Ti in Clone Wars das erste mal gegen Grievous auf Hypori kämpft, führt sie einen Moment lang statt einer blauen eine grüne Lichtschwertklinge. *Es wird zwar gesagt, dass es jedes Lichtschwert nur einmal gibt, doch haben Bultar Swan, Aayla Secura, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti und Barriss Offee vom Aufbau her das gleiche. Das kann man unter anderem auf den Bildern von Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie sehen. Grievous hat sogar zwei von diesem Lichtschwert-Typen, doch das ist kein Fehler, da er zwei Mal Shaak Tis gestohlen hat. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob die Schauspieler bei den Dreharbeiten die gleiche Requisite benutzt haben. *In der The Clone Wars-Folge Klonkadetten hat Ti während eines Gesprächs mit Lama Su braune Augen. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Republik'' – Die Verteidigung von Kamino *''Republik'' – Welle der Vernichtung *''Jedi'' – Shaak Ti (Comic) * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel)'' *''Jedi Quest'' – Der trügerische Frieden *''Der letzte Jedi'' – Auf verlorenem Posten *''General Skywalker'' *''LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel'' *''The Force Unleashed (Comic)'' *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' *''The Force Unleashed (Roman)'' *''Star Wars Insider'' * *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Revenge of the Sith - Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' * *[http://starwarsblog.wordpress.com/2007/05/27/webstrip-chatter-at-celebration-iv/#more-57 Webstip Chatter at Celebration IV] * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Shaak Ti es:Shaak Ti fr:Shaak Ti it:Shaak Ti ja:シャアク・ティ hu:Shaak Ti nl:Shaak Ti no:Shaak Ti pl:Shaak Ti pt:Shaak Ti ru:Шаак Ти fi:Shaak Ti sv:Shaak Ti Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi